Another Adventure
by xHeartfiliacore216
Summary: After 7x02, I felt like dying. The show was practically over for me and I could tell what was going to happen next. This is my au on what will happen after the curse on Hyperion Heights will break. With OQ in there but not everything is okay and all the happy endings are falling apart. Can one woman's hate be enough for everyone else to lose hope and love?
1. Their return

**A/N**

 **This is my first ouat fanfic and will take place after 7x02. After that nothing is from the show. Please review**

Another Adventure.

15 years ago everyone in Storybrooke got their happy ending. Years later Henry, other Hook and Regina watched Killian and Emma go back to Storybrooke pregnant and full of hope for the future. But since then 10 years past and while they were happy they were worried. Communication dimmed in the last 1 year and half. It was rare before but now nothing. Olivia (Emma and Killian's kid) was growing up finely but she knew that her mom and dad were worried so she couldn't stand by any longer without helping. So she did the unimaginable and ran away to Hyperion Heights. Over the course of a month she helped Lucy break the curse and got to know Henry but she never told them her true identity. Until one day they all returned to Storybrooke to find Emma and Killian gone. Sailing through Enchanted Forest looking for Olivia who wrote a note saying she was there. They were due back today. So here Olivia, Regina, Henry, his family and Gold were walking down Main Street towards Granny's, towards home. But other Hook had left back to his wish realm with his beloved daughter and Gold planning on separating to Belle and Gideon who would nearly be 16.

"I'm sorry but we are closed," says Gideon with his back towards the door.

"Son?" "Father? Oh my God, your back, your finally back." Dropping whatever he was doing running to him. Hugging him tightly tears is joy streaming down his face

"Gideon. What was that noise is everything alright?" Belle asked from the back room running to the front. Stopping a few feet from them, leaning on the counter for support tears also on her face. Gold let go of Gideon to grab hold of Belle and embrace her lovingly. "I'm back Belle, I'm back and I'm never leaving again". "Oh I know Rumple I'm just so happy right now." Smiles on all there faces they made there way home.

Meanwhile Regina, Henry, his family and Olivia were at Main Street about to turn into Granny's. When Olivia froze. No one knew her identity but in there Granny did and everyone else. Then Henry would know and Regina and this most certainly wasn't the way she wanted to meet them.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Hm.. oh nothing c'mon." She replied distractedly. Unwilling to cause an argument Henry let it drop for now as they walked through the door. Olivia went last with Henry going first and the rest following.

The entire diner froze. Complete silence. Not many people were in there only The dwarves and August but they were sat around a window able only stopping because everyone else did. No the others in the diner were sat in the middle booth and to be honest quite a bit shocked. Snow, David, Neal and Killian's jaw dropped from where they were sat at their booth. With Killian rising abruptly. Emma who was walking back to the booth with her coffee cup dropped it. Voice barely a whisper but seemed like shout she spoke "Henry." Voice rising as she continued "Oh my god Henry your here. You're actually here." Pulling him close she hugged him with all she had. "I know, it's been awhile." Emma laughed a the statement with tears in her eyes. "You look good." Letting go of Henry Killian stepped in while she unexpectedly hugged Regina. With Regina hugging back. Soon everyone was in the diner from Archie to Zelena. All overjoyed at the return people. No one not even Henry noticed Olivia escape outside. Introductions were being made for Cinderella and Lucy. Both being welcomed with open arms. "And finally this is" Henry spoke pointing to the place Olivia was supposed to be and faltering at the last word, worry very clear on his face "Umm where's Lily?" Then it was Regina face who changed into one of confusion. Regina knew lily wasn't hers but she cared for her deeply and was the closest thing she had to a daughter. She also didn't know who Lily's parents were and that was Regina's next task but now she was gone and this wasn't good. And Regina was filling with worry, "I don't know. Does anyone have anything of hers. I mean I swear she was right behind m-" but before Regina could go into full panic mode Emma but in "Ok it's gonna be ok." Just tell me what does she look like and how long you've known her." "Um well she first met me about a month ago along with everyone else. She was saying how the curse needed to be broken so she could go back to her family. She looks a lot like-" "Olivia. Killian it's Olivia. I mean it makes perfect sense." Emma spoke grabbing into Killian's arm. "She figured out what I was planning. She knew I was only going to go with dad and him. Olivia must have left to stop me from going practically by myself it makes perfect sense." And with that she pulled a small bracelet out of her pocket. Blasted it with magic and followed it out the door. Leaving a very confused Henry and everyone else behind. Hook snapped out of his daze first told Henry he would explain when they found her and left after Emma.

Running down Main Street Emma forgot about everyone else. Her baby was back and that was what mattered most. Henry was grown and didn't need her and while she knew Olivia didn't really need her fully somethings Emma still had left. Like her first portal jump or crush. All these things mattered. So following the bracelet was her top priority. Weaving in and out of streets Emma finally realised she was at the docks. With Olivia sitting on abench unaware of the noise around her. "Olivia! Olivia I've been so worried." Continuing to ran forward to pick up Olivia who happily complied. "Mommy? Oh mommy it worked I brought back Henry. You don't have to be sad anymore" "Oh Lils I was never sad just worried" sitting down on the bench mother and child embraced happily. "Swan." "Mom" "Emma" Henry, Killian and Snow all shouted at once. With everyone else in tow. Wriggling our of her mothers tight grip she ran towards her father who picked her up and spun her around like she held the world. Olivia was passed around being hugged by most people then Henry spoke up once Killian was holding Olivia again and holding Emma's hand, "So mom whose that?" Emma took step towards Henry till she was right in front of him holding his hand and said "Henry. She's my daughter." Henry took a step back out of shock. He remembered now. Killian and Emma going back through the portal pregnant and happy. He remembered planning to be back for the birth at least. Guilt seeped through his veins. He then started to apologise profusely. But all Emma did was say it was fine and to come and meet her. Taking his mothers hand he came up by Killian along with Regina and Emma to be reintroduced to his sister. "Henry, Regina I would like to officially introduce you to Olivia Lillian Swan-Jones." Emma spoke confidently. And that was the it. They laughed overjoyed at the turn out of today and made their way back to Granny's.

Regina and Henry were filled in with the ongoings of the town since they left. Zelena was Mayor temporarily. Gideon and Olivia learning magic. Robin, Neal and Gideon learning how to use a bow and arrow with Olivia learning how to fight with a sword. All of them learning the art of sailing. Emma was still sheriff but Killian had opened his own trading company 2 years ago sometimes leaving for weeks at a time. But the subjects they hadn't touched were why Olivia ran away and what was Emma planning. They started with the former "You young lady are grounded till the holidays that is 2 weeks." Emma spoke sternly and like a true mother, while Olivia had the decency to look guilty. Speaking more softly Emma continued, "Now can you tell us why you ran away please."

"I didn't mean to worry you mom but I could see in your eyes you were not miserable but worried. Ever since I was born I remember everyone's birthday but twice a year there was birthdays with no guests of honour only a candle to be lit in front of a mirror which showed images of the honorary guests. But then there was one more day where us kids would be with Granny and you guys and I mean all of you didn't come back till the next day. I thought they were dead until I found out when Dad told me. You never told me before because it was painful for you. Storybrooke is our home but you had barely seen the world and I know that's what you want. And now you can go to different realms without worrying about missing Henry. You can go over summer break like you always wanted to. And once we all leave school I know we had started plans for a year long trip. All of us. Now you don't have to worry anymore and you can do that."

"Oh lils I never meant for you to run away and I promise we will do everything you said. But first we have somethings we have to do and in 2 weeks time once your not grounded and everything has been sorted we will do that." Regina for one wanted to know what Emma had been planning so being the blunt person she is she just came out with it. Asking Emma what the hell was she was planning.

"Regina you have to understand we hadn't heard from you in year I was worried out of mind and there was something rather urgent I wanted to discuss. So I was planning a small excursion with Dad and him. But before you ask I will tell you who him is in minute." Silencing Regina with a wave of her hand. "Over the course of the last few years a few disturbance found their way into town. One even managed to curse so time would stop moving. Everyone over the age of 18 hasn't aged a day. This happened the day I found out I was pregnant again. Olivia being 3 at the time. And as I chased the woman through many realms I came across this other being lady of the well said I was to make the return journey home with water from this well and make one dead person drink it to bring him back to life. So I took the water and continued my search for one more month before returning home. When I got home I went to his grave and revived him. That was five years ago. 4 years ago he came back from the enchanted forest with his son." "Regina who knew who emma was talking about practically stopped breathing with only a single tear falling down her face. "He's due back from one of his excursions in the enchanted forest tomorrow with Roland. Your split personality moved to entirely new place with the wish realm him. He hasn't aged either you know. I mean I've been pregnant for the last 5 years and I don't know how long it will be till that changes. He's the same and we've been searching for you for years hoping you can get your happy ending and help us with he time problem?" Regina nor anyone else hadn't said a word listening intently but Cinderella and Tiana didn't know who they were talking about so Cinderella spoke up and asked. And for the first time Cinderella saw a genuine smile on Regina's face one she had rarely seen before. The ones only reserved for Henry. Loud and clear she stated "It's Robin. He's finally back and he's coming back with Roland." A few more tears slipped down her face and with that everyone continued their conversations. Cinderella learnt a lot more about Henry's past. Grumpy was smiling. Zelena had her sister back. Belle (wherever she is) had her husband back, Emma's misery (/worry) was gone there was light in their eyes unlike they had been for the past year. But most of all Henry had found his story. The party continued till the early hours of the morning, then everyone started to disperse home with Henry going with Emma. They all agreed to meet later on at granny's before Robin returned.

 _The swan-jones residence..._

"Um so Killian why don't you Henry carry lils and Lucy up. You guys will know where to go and I'll get the rest of us sorted out." Emma started the conversation breaking the ice.

"Sure luv c'mon lad" so as the men settled the children Emma offered to show Tiana and Cinderella to their rooms. "Henry's bedroom will be able to use but the next bedrooms just along here." Emma walked to the door and with a wave of her hand the bedroom was sorted but out the corner of her eye she saw Tiana flinch. Making Emma apologise "oh sorry I should have asked I just assumed since you were always around Regina Magic would be ok.

"It's okay no need to apologise it's just whenever a person I haven't met before does magic I flinch. It's a bad habit but after a few run ins here and there. There's nothing I can do to stop them."

"As weird as that sounds I understand, this entire town used to practically fear Regina's magic until they got used to it. It's completely understandable. Anyways I'll let you get settled in I'll be downstairs if you need me." So awkwardly,Emma walked away back downstairs to where her husband and son were talking. They stopped when she walked into the room with Killian saying hello luv and hi mom from Henry. Emma couldn't help herself she hugged Henry again "I missed you kid." "I know mom I missed you too and I am sorry for making you worry and leaving for so long." Henry replied with regret in his eyes. Emma seeing this replied "Oh kid I'm always going to worry about you and I know you had to do what you did and besides look how it turned out. Everything worked out okay in the end. Even Robin is back." Emma said with some enthusiasm and making Henry and Killian smile.

10 minutes past and Henry was going into detail about what happened and some of his future plans. He planned to buy his own house and have his own space for writing his story before going on to writing other stories as well. Then there was a creek on the stairs Cinderella was coming down the stairs. Hesitantly, she walked into the room with a meek hello. An awkward silence overcame the room, no one daring to break it. Until Henry (the only thing they all had in common) spoke up "Mom I haven't had a decent cup of coco in years and Ella has never had one so why don't we make some?" Emma catching onto the idea totally agreed setting a Killian, Emma and Henry wizzing around the kitchen. Leaving Cinderella to watch in amazement. "Ella ;can I call you that? Anyways do you mind turning the fire on in the front room please." Emma asked concentrating on burning the milk "Um yes of course" After that everything was blur until they were all sat drinking their cocoa in a comfortable silence. Everyone's cups were drained and yet still no one talked. In fact Emma and Henry being the loving people they are left their spouses alone in favour of cleaning up. In the kitchen Killian and Cinderella could here Emma and Henry quietly laughing.

Breaking the silence Ella said, "this's the first time I've ever seen him like this. Their's this light in his eyes that I've never seen before. I think he's finally home. Where we lived before made him content and I knew he wanted to be there with us, but if you ask me another part of him wanted to be here in Storybrooke. While I'm happy we're here apart of me is sad because that realm was my home. But now Lucy and Henry are. Is it wrong to be sad?" Killian listened to everything Ella had to say. Not interrupting only listening. This was the woman who had stole Henry's heart and he didn't mind one bit. This woman was a good person and he was glad she was with Henry. With all this in mind he replied,

"I understand where you are coming from and no it's not wrong to be sad. I don't know how much Henry told you about all of us but I spent 300 years at sea" as Killian continued a look of shock crossed Ella's face. That was obviously not something she expected, "the Jolly Roger was my home and I never thought I would part from it. But one day I had to make a choice; the Jolly Roger or Emma and her family. I chose the latter and I don't regret my decision. Yes sometimes I wonder what would happen if I chose the former but then I realise I wouldn't want that. When I opened my trading company I felt happiness but sadness. I realise if I had to do it all over again I wouldn't change it for the world." Hearing what Killian said made Ella feel relief she would be able to let go of the guilt. But right now Ella wanted to get to know her family. And that was what she would do.

 **TBC...**


	2. His return

Chapter 2

They talked for hours. That was all they did. Ella found out all about Emma and Hooks past. She knew Regina's but now she knew nearly the entire thing. She however didn't know about Robin however that was okay Ella knew she would find out about him when everyone was ready. And Ella was anything if not patient. During the night Tiana had joined them and listened in but no minded. They were all family and that was all that mattered. Eventually night turned into morning but they never gave up talking.

There was a creak on the stairs. Everyone's heads turned. On the stairs stood Olivia. "Sweetheart," Emma started "what's wrong?"

"Nothing really but me and Lucy just need some help with some stuff..." Olivia trailed off. "Well then let's go," Emma replied taking Olivia by the hand and walking upstairs with her. Everyone had been watching The interaction and forget what they were talking about. Silence covered the room. 8:15 the clock bell sounded. It was a weird time for bells to sound but it was significant to the residents of Storybrooke. It also told everyone that they had 2 hours before the portal opened at 10:00. This caused a great upheaval all over town. Many places started opening, others were just waking up. 8:15 was when everyone's day began; and nothing was different at the swan-jones residence. All females were upstairs getting ready while Henry and Killian were making breakfast and talking

"Mom seems lighter. Happier even." Henry spoke.

"She is Henry. The guilt she has for giving you up will never go away but she is learning to move on."

"All I ever wanted was for mom to be happy. I mean I knew I had to leave but it didn't make it easier. It's sort of my fault she was sad a-"

"Now listen here Henry. Emma may have saddened by your departure but she never blamed you. She got her family. You needed to find yours. And while Emma may have worried she has been living as well. Don't you ever blame yourself." At this Henry smiled. Years ago he thought Killian would leave break his moms heart because he was nothing but a pirates. But eventually things changed and now was a good man with a loving family. It was 9:00 by the time the family left the house and piled into their cars to get to granny's. This portal opened on Main Street right in front of granny's. Luckily it was Saturday so no one had anything dire that needed to be done. But it wasn't until 9:45 that Regina came with Zelena both ranting about the idiotic nature of the town and how badly they messed up the finances. Both were quickly dragged to the booth where silence overcame them all. In just 15 minutes Regina would see robin. A man she hadn't seen in over a decade. Not many could comprehend how important this was to her. So when she just sat there staring into her coffee cup no one stopped her.

To Regina the minutes went by agonisingly slow. In her mind hours upon hours past - crack, whir, woosh - the portal was opening. Regina was out the door in an instant everyone else rushing out behind her. Quite a few of them had never met robin before. Others eager to reunite with friends. All the merry men came walking out before with a still young Roland leading with little John. Roland wanted to run to Regina but knew Now was not the right time. After what seemed like forever robin emerged. The world stood still. Everyone held their breath. Robin and Regina's eyes locked. A smile graced both their faces before Regina, like not many had seen, took off at an enormous speed off the last step of granny's and launched herself at robin. She threw her arms around his neck, robin lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Tears streaming down both their faces. Cheering broke the silence. Everyone was overjoyed, after so long Regina had true love. Robin and Regina never once let go of each other. Ella thought yesterday that she had seen Regina's happiest smile but today blew yesterday out of the water. Regina had never looked so happy, so carefree, so content with life. And it was something Ella could definitely get used to.

The only point Regina let go of robin was to talk a boy. This looked to be at most 5 but was smart beyond his years. This boy was Roland. He was stung by a blaemir, a type of plant which freezes the aging process for an unknown amount of time. Ella didn't know this so she opted to stay away from the boy. While she may have been courageous even she couldn't talk to without worrying to much. She didn't know to much and was worried about where his parents were but before she could even say something to anyone. Something magical happened. Regina - who was in the opposite side of the room to Roland - bent down and opened up her arms. Everyone moved out of the way. No one dared try and get in the way of what was going to happen. The boy who seemed unnaturally graceful for his age ran full speed at Regina. Regina picked him up no problem and started peppering his faces in kisses.

Everyone laughed but Ella couldn't understand. How was this funny or brilliant? Could he be Regina's? But he was only 5 did Regina leave behind? How could she do that. Ella felt something appear in her hand.

It felt like a small jar but what was it? Instead of mentioning it. She hid it.

"Mama stop" more laughter could be heard when the small boy squeaked out these words. Ella became horrified. She abandoned a child? That was the only logical explanation that Ella come up with for Regina to have a child. She cast a curse which sent everyone to Hyperion heights but abandoned another? This room was becoming suffocating. Ella couldn't stay here. Not after realising how messed up Henry's family could be. By now it was night so Quietly so no one noticed she slipped out of the diner into the darkness.

No one would notice till the next day.

 ** _A.N. I know this chapter isn't as long as the last but I thought this was enough. Next one should be longer. Sorry it took so long to update school work can be a bitch. Please review - xHeartfilacore_**


End file.
